


Prompts and Drabbles and Other Word Vomit: Dream Daddy Edition

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: A collection of Dream Daddy drabbles and prompt requests originally posted on my tumblrRequests Info and FAQs





	Prompts and Drabbles and Other Word Vomit: Dream Daddy Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did some drabble and prompt requests on my tumblr, so I thought I would post them here as well.
> 
> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176244089266/ddadds-any-of-the-dads-37) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).  
> I'm still cool with taking some requests, so feel free to send me one. :]
> 
> Also, you can learn more about Byron [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/164064752741/name-byron-dumont-age-around-the-same-age-as) and my other dadsonas [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/dadsona-profiles).
> 
> None of these have been proofread, so don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes.
>
>> 37\. “Wanna dance?”

Damien sighed contently, laying comfortably on the couch in his pajamas. He pulled his blanket closer to him as he turned a page in his book. Around him, the lights were dimmed, giving the room a soft glow, as a [piano’s gentle tune](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8QF1OWtRTVc&t=MTAxNTE4ODA1ZTQ0MWRjOThkMDZlZDRiYTE4ODU2MTE0NzQ1NTNlMCw5dU9ZWW55RQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQoZBcVi6VvUbx4oxEh17Dg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdangcommaannie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176244089266%2Fddadds-any-of-the-dads-37&m=0) surrounded him.

Soft footsteps approached Damien, but he paid no attention to them, too entranced with his story. He figured it was just Byron passing by to check on him, but to his surprise a hand was suddenly in front of his face. Damien went cross-eyed as he stared at it, eliciting the light sound of Byron’s laughter, before he looked up to give Byron a confused look. Byron smiled in response.

**“Wanna dance?”**

Damien continued starring, doing his best to process the words. Byron laughed again and gently took Damien’s book from him, making sure to mark the page for him. He then reached for Damien’s hand and guided him until he was standing before him. Still confused, Byron pulled Damien closer to him and held him gently. They began moving automatically, swaying to the music leading them.

“What are you doing?” Damien asked. He was finally able to find his words, to which Byron merely gave a small shrug before pulling Damien closer to his chest. He rested his cheek against Damien’s, his lips close to his ear.

“Dancing with you, of course,” whispered Byron.

Damien immediately turned away shyly, not expecting the answer. He didn’t need a mirror to know that his cheeks were now bright red.

“I, you, wha, huh, I, wha, bu-”

A hand tilted Damien’s face upwards and soon, Byron’s lips cut off Damien’s stuttering with a soft kiss. It was brief, but it told Damien all he needed to know as Byron rested his forehead against Damien’s. The two of them stared at each other, completely entranced. No more words were spoken between them and none were needed anyway. They continued dancing, long after the music had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
